


Come With Me

by usedtobealex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtobealex/pseuds/usedtobealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk returns to where she fell only to find a familiar face.</p><p>What will happen after a long talk between the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come With Me

"Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?" Asriel asked carefully as he turned around to see Frisk there, looking at him. Frisk just smiled and shook her head. "No, Asriel, I don't have anything better to do. I want you to return to the surface with me."

Asriel paused for a few moments, but then went on again. "We both know I can't do that. I just can't, Frisk, I..." His eyes began to water. "I can't break their hearts again. I won't. I want everybody to be happy. As a flower, I was soulless. I hurt innocent people. I can't do it again, Frisk, I just can't!"

Asriel was crying now. "I just don't understand. I did so many bad things. Why would you want to save me? I'm a horrible person, and I'm not worth living anyway." Asriel's voice shook with every sob he took.

"Asriel..."

"And even worse, I took the soul of my own mother and father, just took the souls and didn't care at all! I stole the soul of every being in the underground, as well as the six human souls..."

"Asriel."

"I destroyed lives. So, so many lives. People's loved ones, gone. Gone to some heartless goat monster known as Asriel Dreemurr."

"Asriel!"

"There's no excuse for what I've don-"

"Asriel! Listen to me! All those bad things, that wasn't you. It was Flowey. Flowey isn't you. Flowey is evil. You're the nicest, most caring monster I have ever encountered. Don't you dare ever say that you're a horrible person. You aren't heartless, you aren't evil, and you aren't a bad person!" Frisk was crying now, too.

Frisk ran up to Asriel and hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before. Tears were flowing down her face as choked sobs came from the both of them. 

"I'm so sorry..." Asriel muttered into Frisk's shoulder. The hug lasted until both of them had calmed down. Which was a while.

"Asriel... I'll say it again. I want you to come to the surface with me."

"I... I can't do that." Of course. "In a little bit, I'll turn back into a flower... I'll stop being able to feel emotions. I'll end up killing everyone." Asriel explained, looking to the ground, a few more tears dripping.

"Not if I can help it." Frisk replied before Asriel looked up and saw a brilliant red light coming from Frisk's chest, as her soul emerged.

Asriel looked back up. "No." He said. "Yes. I want you to be happy. And if sacrificing half of my soul is the only way to do that, then I'll take those chances."

"But you'll die!!" Asriel said, thoroughly worried.

"It's worth it." Frisk said. "I don't get it!! Why are you so bent on saving me?! Can't you understand that I wasn't meant to be saved?! This is my fate! Nothing can change that!" Asriel snapped, a bit harshly but fine either way.

"Except hope." Frisk said, and before Asriel could respond, Frisk had ripped her soul into two pieces. She screamed in agony as she shoved the half towards him, forcing him to absorb it against his will. Then, she fell motionless.

"FRISK!!" Asriel yelled and ran to her. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." He checked for a pulse anywhere. There was none. He checked her for injuries, and gasped when he found one.

There was a huge gash across Frisk's stomach, and blood was pouring.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened in chapter 1.

"No, no, no!!" Asriel screamed in fear. There was nothing he could do, he was just a kid. Frisk's body was motionless. Asriel thought of something he could do as a last resort. It would be tricky, but he had to do it.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"H-Hello?"

"Alphys I need you right now!!" Asriel screamed into the phone. "W-what's wrong?!" She replied shakily. "Frisk's unconscious!! At the place where she fell! Please hurry!" Asriel said, tears running down his face. "Oh my god! I'll be right there!!" She replied and hung up.

Meanwhile, with the others...

 

"Alphys, what is wrong?" Toriel asked in worry.

"yeah, what's wrong?" Sans asked, more worried than usual.

"Something is wrong with Frisk! Back where she fell!" Alphys explained

"Why would she be back there?" Toriel asked.

"...Because of Asriel. Asriel is back there. He's the one who just called me." Alphys' stuttering wasn't a problem when she was worried.

"WHAT?! Asriel is back there?!" Toriel exclaimed.

"Yes, but I have to go to help Frisk!" Alphys explained. "Then I am going with you." Toriel said. "Come on, let's just go!!" Alphys said before walking off with Toriel. 

A while later...

Toriel and Alphys went around the corner and saw Asriel kneeling over Frisk's body, crying and trying to get her to wake up. "Asriel!!" Toriel exclaimed. Asriel turned his head.

"Mom help!!" He cried, as Toriel and Alphys ran up to Frisk's body. Alphys began diagnosing Frisk. "Uhh... Guys, you might want to see this..." Alphys said.

"But how is that possible?? How can Frisk only have half a soul?!" Toriel exclaimed, frustrated. "Um... Mom..?" Asriel said.

"Yes Asriel?"

"When Frisk was awake, she had come back to see me, and we talked, and... She ripped her soul in half for me..." 

Toriel and Alphys gasped. "We don't know what side effects that could have!" Alphys exclaimed. "She might not wake up at all!! Get her to my lab, quick!"

 

Later, at the lab...

 

"I don't get it! Why can't I figure out what the problem is?!" Alphys screamed in frustration.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright." Undyne said to calm her.

This would take a while.

 

Back at the Ruins...

Asriel and Toriel were forced to go back to their home in the Ruins, because they weren't going to leave the Underground without Frisk. Toriel and Asgore were mending their relationship slowly, but surely. Undyne and Alphys were already together, but Alphys was busy working on Frisk.

Asriel was up in his room, sobbing, thinking about what will happen if Frisk never wakes up. Why did she have to take her life for him? Was he really worth it?

His train of thought was interrupted when Toriel brought a slice of pie up for him, as he wiped his eyes and forced a sad smile onto his face. "T-Thanks, mom." He said sadly and ate some pie.

"It's gonna be alright, Asriel. I promise you everything will be fine." She said, soothingly. "I'm sure Frisk will wake up." Asriel wasn't so sure anymore.

"We hope." Asriel said, before his sad smile turned back into a frown. "I will be right back." Toriel said, and left the room. More tears fell. What if Frisk never really woke up? Asriel slipped right back into a sobbing fit.

After Toriel comforted him again, she left the room once more. Asriel sighed and thought to himself. He spoke quietly but strongly. "Is this what it's like to have depression?" After a bit of pondering, he came up with the answer.

"I guess so." A few more tears fell and Asriel ended up crying himself to sleep. That night; he had nightmares. Nightmares worse than ever imaginable. And nobody was there to help him.

At the lab...

 

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

Darker than ever imaginable.

Dark.

Darker.

Yet darker.

Is this what it was like to be dead? An everlasting black void, that leaves you stranded, unable to move?

Frisk saw a figure in the distance. She headed towards the figure, and discovered it was wearing a yellow and green sweater.

"Asriel?"

The figure turned around. It was human. "My name is not Asriel. You know fully well who I am."

Frisk shivered from memories of the genocide route. "Chara."

"Finally, you remembered. Frisk. How long has it been?"

"Get away from me."

"Tsk, tsk, that isn't any way to treat a new friend, is it?" Chara said evilly.

"What do you want from me?!"

"You know what I want."

"I'm not giving you control! I won't let you hurt my friends again!!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Heh. It's funny."

"What is?!" Frisk was confused.

"S i n c e w h e n w e r e y o u i n c o n t r o l ?"

Chara lunged forward at Frisk with a knife as Frisk screamed.

Frisk opened her eyes to see Chara standing there. 

"What... How did my attack fail?!" Chara said evilly. "Whatever! I can attack again!" She drew a knife.

She lunged at Frisk, when...

"Frisk... This is all just a bad dream! Please, wake up!"

"No... NO!!" Chara screamed.

"You have to stay determined, Frisk!"

"STOP IT!!" Chara continued screaming.

Then, that one voice.

"Frisk, please... Wake up..." 

Asriel.

Chara shrieked and disintegrated to nothing.

And then...

Frisk woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Comment to let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up, Alphys runs some more tests, and Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel return to their home in the Ruins. The fact that Asriel was alive finally began to set in to Toriel.

Frisk shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around, seeing all her friends staring at her with huge smiles on their faces. She began to relax a bit and a small smile reached her face eventually.

"What happened?" She finally questioned. "Frisk, my child, you had been in a coma..." Toriel explained. Now, Frisk didn't get surprised very easily, but this definitely surprised her.

There was a pause. Then, Frisk slowly asked. "How long was I out...?" This time, Alphys answered. "F-Frisk, you've been out for two weeks..." There it is again. Surprise. Shock, actually.

"Two weeks?!" Frisk was in complete shock. She was on the brink of a full-blown panic attack. The whole coma thing had been hard for her to process, but now this? 

Frisk looked over and noticed Asriel with a small smile on his face. She relaxed immediately. It had worked. The pain and agony she had gone through to save Asriel had worked. A smile quickly grew on her face. 

"If you don't mind, I-I'd like to r-run some more t-tests just to make sure she is o-okay. It should o-only take another h-hour or so." Alphys explained before going to work. Of course, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore had stayed to wait.

About an hour later...

"And a-all done!" Alphys said. "She should relax for a day or so, j-just to let her body stabilize again." That was simple. No big deal. Just lie in bed all day.

Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk left the lab, and headed back. Asgore went back to New Home, while the other 3 returned to the Ruins.

Once they arrived, Frisk was told to go to her room to relax. There were bunk beds inside the room, and Frisk took the bottom bunk. She laid down and closed her eyes, slowly slipping into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Later...

Asriel and Frisk were both asleep. Toriel sat down in the living room to think. Asriel was alive. She knew how he was alive, too. Why was she so confused? It had been years since she had seen Asriel, her only son, killed due to the humans. Now, he was back, and the same as he used to be. Maybe she just wasn't used to having others around. That had to be the answer. Either that, or there was another reason she was confused. Toriel decided to sleep on it, as she went to bed, also quickly being enveloped in the embrace of deep sleep.

 

That next morning...

 

"Come on Frisk, wake up!" A familiar voice was heard as Frisk's eyes opened a bit, her vision blurry. She groaned in protest. After more attempts to wake her up failed, Frisk felt a pillow hit her in the face. She squeaked in surprise and jerked upright.

Her eyes fell upon Asriel, and then narrowed. She threw a pillow at him harder, without warning. "You know I hate being woken up like that." She said.

Asriel chuckled. "Sorry, but I couldn't wake you up any other way."

"Whatever," Frisk started. "I'm going to get breakfast." She started to get up but was stopped by Asriel.

"Remember? You have to stay in bed. Mom and I will take care of breakfast." He protested. 

"Really?"

"Yep. You just relax."

"Man, you guys are the best."

Frisk saw Asriel blush a little before he left the room. She just sighed and turned on the T.V. Her favorite program was playing currently, so that was good, until...

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS BROUGHT YOU SPAGHETTI!"

Frisk internally groaned and smiled at Papyrus. "Thanks, Papyrus!" She said enthusiastically. Eventually Asriel and Toriel returned with Frisk's breakfast, and all 3 of them left the room. 

Frisk ate her breakfast in silence, except for the noise of the fork on the plate and the T.V. She was grateful for that silence, it gave her time to think.

Well, she did it. She managed to save every monster in the Underground this time. She gave half of her soul to get here, but, well, she did it. And that's what mattered.

There was a reason, after all, that she wanted to save Asriel. There was always something about Asriel that made her feel safe. Something that made her think everything was going to be alright. What was this feeling? Frisk tried to figure it out. 

...

She then realized.

It was not LOVE, but love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment telling me what you thought, and constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once everybody is ready, they return to the surface, together.

"Frisk, wake up!"

There he was again. Waking Frisk up. It's not like she weren't grateful, she was, without him she would never wake up. Frisk just hated waking up up altogether.

It had been a few months since Asriel was brought back by her. Frisk's body was stable and she was healed.

Frisk sensed a pillow on it's way towards her, and she put her hand up and blocked it, before sitting up and throwing it at Asriel, to which he bleated in surprise. Frisk snorted.

"Not this time, Azzy."

Asriel's face turned red when he heard the new nickname. "Oh God please no..." Asriel muttered. Frisk just laughed. She would be calling him that for a long, long time.

Frisk was about to lie back down when Asriel protested.

"Frisk, you can't go back to sleep, you have to get up!" 

Frisk groaned. "Whyyyyy?"

"Because we're going to the surface, remember?"

Frisk jerked upright, remembering. She looked at the time to see how late it was, before she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.

Frisk's outfit was simple. A blue and pink striped shirt, and some jeans. Once she changed, she left the bathroom, and saw that everybody was here, and ready. Together, they walked to the surface.

The large group approached the exit where the barrier used to be, and crossed over. They were met with a beautiful sunset.

"Oh my..."

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

"Wow... It's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"Frisk, you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so nice... And the air is so fresh! I really fee alive!

"HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?l

"we call that "the sun," my friend." 

"THAT'S THE SUN? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..."

The sunset truly was beautiful. One of the most beautiful sunsets Frisk had ever seen on the surface.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right. Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I have something to ask of you."

Frisk wondered what it could be. "Yes?"

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

Frisk was in shock. "Yes!" Frisk didn't even have to think about it. She was always good with words. No doubt that skill could help her here.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus runs off.

"welp. somebody's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys." Sans walks off.

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!!!" Undyne sprints off.

"Hey, Undyne! Wait up!" Alphys follows Undyne.

An awkward silence.

"Whoops. Uh, should I do something?"

Toriel is silent.

"Well, gotta go!" Asgore walks off.

It was just Frisk, Toriel, and Asriel. 

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel turned to Frisk.

"Frisk... You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"

Frisk wondered. What would she do now? Her old parents didn't care about her as it is, so that's a no. The only choice would be...

"I want to stay with you."

"What? Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee." 

Asriel, who had just been listening up to this point, intervened the conversation. "Yeah! Me and Frisk could be like siblings! Please mom??" Asriel exclaimed with great joy and energy about him.

"Well... I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?"

Asriel smiled one of the brightest smiles Frisk had ever seen, and she just giggled. 

"Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us!" Toriel walked forward and so did Frisk, until she realized Asriel wasn't with her anymore. She looked back and saw Asriel still standing back there. He looked nervous. "Hang on." Frisk said and ran back to where Asriel was.

"Nervous?"

"Sort of. The last time I was at the surface, the humans killed me. I don't know if they'll be any more accepting..."

"Asriel, relax. I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us!"

Asriel grinned at Frisk using the words his own mother had, and Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand before walking along. Asriel blushed, but didn't pull his hand away.

It was time for a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment telling me what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	5. Thank you and Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things I want to say.

Hey guys! I'm here to say a few things. Thank you guys so much for 300 hits. When I first started this story I never thought I would get this much attention to it, and I just feel welcomed. That being said... I won't be able to update until the weekend, if not later than that. I have some things going on that are making me really busy. I'm sorry for any inconveniences, and I hope to be back as soon as possible. See y'all later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, yeah. See you guys!


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk begin their first day of high school.

Frisk's alarm clock woke her up. She rubbed her eyes, and sleepily got up from her bed. She opened the curtains, and let the sunlight in.

It had been a few months since everyone went free. Toriel had opened her own school in the town, which was both a human and monster school.

Undyne was the gym teacher, though she had to be reminded every now and then not to suplex a kid or anything.

Alphys was the school's science teacher. The job really helped with her stuttering problem. She taught the kids many things about chemical reactions and such.

Asgore taught the children about the history of humans and monsters. The children were very interested.

Sans was the music teacher. His instrument of choice was the trombone.

Toriel was the teacher of magic class. This class was exclusively for monsters. She taught the children mostly how to use magic.

Everything was fine. 

"Azzy, wake up! It's our first day of high school!"

"Ughh, do I have toooo?" Asriel whined.

"Yes, now get up!"

"Fine..."

Asriel left the room to get ready. Frisk sighed while looking out the window. She was already ready for school, as she was excited for high school.

Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Sans were waiting downstairs. Asriel slowly made his way down, yawning.

And so they headed to the school for their first day. Frisk was basically jumping out of her shoes, she was so excited.

"Frisk, calm down, it can't be THAT exciting."

"Oh, it is Asriel."

Asriel rolled his eyes as they continued on, finally reaching the school. Frisk eagerly went inside, dragging Asriel in.

Their first class was gym with Undyne. Undyne already attempted to suplex a kid, but Frisk stopped her.

"Alright! Today we will be playing DODGEBALL!" Undyne tried her best not to be too rough.

The next class was monster history with Asgore. He told the class the history of humans and monsters.

It went by pretty quickly.

Next up was music class with Sans. "hey kids, what's a skeleton's favorite instrument"

"the tromBONE" The class laughed at his pun, and class got started. That also went by pretty quickly. 

Next up was science with Alphys. No words could describe how cool it was.

Finally, magic class came around. Frisk and Asriel parted ways as instead of magic, Frisk took math.

She always hated math. God damnit. This class did NOT go fast. It went rather slow, actually.

Finally, school ended, as Asriel and Frisk met up outside the school and walked home together.

"So, Asriel, how was your first day?"

"Pretty cool, learned some interesting stuff in Sans' music class." He chuckled.

Frisk giggled. She loved spending time with Asriel. It made her feel safe, like she always had someone to fall back on.

Finally, they arrived at their home. They went inside, to continue their day.

Life was great so far.


	7. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk seeks advice about her crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanna say sorry for the short chapter. I really didn't have the time currently. I'll try to make next chapter longer. Enjoy!

"Frisk, is something wrong?" 

This was the third time this week that Frisk had heard that. It wasn't Asriel's fault, she knew that. It was just that her little crush on Asriel had been growing in the last last few weeks, and let's just say it wasn't a "little" crush anymore. 

"Yes, Asriel, I'm fine, just thinking about something.

That wasn't really a lie. Frisk was thinking about something, just something far, far different than what Asriel was thinking.

"You feel like talking about it?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

There was no way that Frisk wanted to talk about it yet. She got up and went downstairs to see everyone there, just hanging out.

"THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Frisk just shook her head, chuckling. She went to the fridge to get some water. Then, she sat down on the couch next to Sans.

Sans sensed that something was wrong, but he decided not to speak of it while everybody else was in the room.

"Frisk, where is Asriel?" Toriel asked.

"He's upstairs, he wasn't ready to wake up yet."

"Oh, alright."

People began to leave, and ended up leaving Frisk and Sans in the living room. Frisk sighed.

"hey, kid, something bothering ya?"

"I... Yeah, sorta."

"lay it on me."

"I'm not really sure I wanna talk about it." 

"aw, c'mon kid, you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah.. I guess..."

"so. what's bothering you?"

Frisk sighed. There was no easy way to answer this. She just had to say it, get it out of the way.

"...I'm in love with Asriel."

Sans tried to hold his look of surprise, but failed miserably.

"I don't know how it happened, it's just... ever since we left the surface, I felt... different around him. I felt like when he was around nothing could ever go wrong. I guess I knew from that point that I loved him." 

"kid... if you have feelings for somebody, i recommend you go for it. tell him how you feel. be yourself. if he likes you, he'll say it. that's all i can tell ya."

"Alright... thanks, Sans. We'll see what happens."


	8. A/N: A Question

Hey guys. I have a question. Would you rather see longer chapters and have more time between updates, or shorter chapters and less time between updates? I am currently trying to plan my schedule and if I could figure this out it would be great. Just comment down below what you would rather have, and whatever the majority is, I'll do it. Alright, see ya guys later!


	9. An Unfortunate Turn In Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk prepares to confess to Asriel, but things go quickly downhill.

"What to do, what to do..." 

Frisk had been pacing the living room ever since Sans left. He said to tell Asriel how she felt, but she wasn't so sure she could do that. It just wasn't that simple. What could she do, just walk upstairs and say "hey Asriel, I wanted to tell you I love you"? No, it was a lot more complicated.

She had to literally plan what she was going to do. If she messed one thing up, she would never live it down. Also, how would Toriel react? Would she be mad? Frisk didn't exactly care to find out. Maybe she'd have to keep it a secret for a while.

Maybe she would just have to wait. Coming to the conclusion that waiting would make her less uncomfortable, she just went back upstairs.

"So, where have you been?" Asriel asked her as she entered the room. "Oh, just... talking to people downstairs."

Over the past few months, even Asriel's voice could make her nervous at times. 

"Frisk, are you sure you're alright? You look tense." 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay..."

The two teenagers ended up just watching a really crappy but funny movie. Frisk's head was against Asriel's side, and his arm was around her. Then, all of a sudden, just as she was getting sleepy, she realized. She and Asriel were cuddling, while watching a movie. Thank God the room was dark, because her face was beet red right now. Even though she was embarrassed, she ended up falling asleep on Asriel. He was very fluffy, after all.

\------------------------------------------

 

Frisk woke up, with the movie's end credits playing on a loop. She looked up to see Asriel was also fast asleep, snoring softly. Frisk had to admit, Asriel was adorable when he was sleeping. For some reason, she was feeling bold, and cuddled a bit closer to him. That's when Asriel woke up.

 

Frisk was about to panic when she heard a chuckle and felt a hand ruffling her hair. All she could do was blush as she realized Asriel wasn't getting up or anything, he just stayed in that position.

 

That's when she felt him start to snore softly again. She blushed and fell back asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Frisk woke up one final time to see the TV was off. Which means... Toriel was in the room. Her face started to heat up at the thought of Toriel seeing them cuddling together. Then, she heard a voice.

"Calm down, I'm the one who turned off the TV." 

Frisk relaxed.

"Oh, I thought it was Mom or something."

"What would be wrong with that?"

"Well, we were sort of cuddling, what if she got the... the wrong idea?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Frisk could almost feel Asriel's face heating up, as his body tensed a bit. 

Frisk began to wonder if she should just say it outright. But of course, she didn't.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Asriel made the excuse and got up to leave the room. Frisk went to her bunk and sat down, looking at her phone. She had a few texts, nothing too bad. She responded to them and checked UnderNet, the underground's social media, even though they weren't underground anymore, all the monsters still used it.

Asriel returned to the room and sat down, turning back on the TV and flipping through the channels.

"Nothing good is on, as usual."

Frisk laughed quietly as she looked at her phone. She needed to stop acting so weird around Asriel, and the way she saw it, there was only one way to do that. But there was no way she was ready.

"Hey, uh... Asriel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever liked someone, but you were unsure if they liked you back?"

God that was a risky question. Asriel was silent for a few moments.

"Actually... Yeah, I have. There's actually this girl in one of my classes that I like."

Frisk's heart almost crumbled at that.

"Oh... Cool!" She tried to be as enthusiastic as she could, luckily Asriel didn't notice.

She got up to go to the bathroom. Once there, she almost bursted into tears. She began to speak to herself softly. "Of course he wouldn't like me. He's royalty, and he's a monster, and I'm just a mere human... I'm just not good enough for him."

\------------------------------------------

After about an hour, Frisk came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well." Frisk lied.

Here she thought she could be telling him she loved him, but things turned around so quickly. Maybe someday she'd tell him. But not today.

This was going to complicate things.


	10. Another update

Hey guys. I guess it's been a while..? Yea. This isn't something I'm going to enjoy writing. Well, here's the deal.

 

I know I haven't updated this story in a WHILE. But my life is really crazy right now. I'm in the middle of trying to move, you see. My family and I are stressed to no end, and it isn't getting better. 

Currently, I guess you could say I'm depressed.  
I'm scared, guys. I'm going to a new environment, leaving all my friends behind, and basically starting a new life. You can't tell me that's not sad. Leaving all your friends behind. Starting new.

I might not be able to update for a while, and I'm really sorry about that. The fears of starting a new school, as well as moving at the same time and having no friends are getting the better of me. I have no inspiration or motivation for this story as of now.

This doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing this story. It's just been really hectic. It might be a while before I update again.

Here's the part where I say sorry. I'm sorry for not updating you guys sooner. Either way, I hope you don't stop reading in the next month(or a little less) that I won't be updating. Sorry again.

See ya later I guess.


	11. I'm Really, Really Sorry, Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written, hasn't it? Well, here's the deal: my month is up, I know, and you're all probably screaming at me "WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER?!" well I'm sorry for this, but... I don't think I'll be able to continue this for a VERY long time. Schoolwork and stress is holding me back. I have no motivation. I'm so sorry guys. But I'm just really too busy right now. I don't know how long it will be before I can update again. Just know that I'm trying my hardest and if everything works out, I'll update soon. But probably not. That's all I gotta say. I guess I'll see you guys later, and I'm really sorry.


	12. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm back- but this doesn't mean I can update nearly as often. Schoolwork's still keeping me busy. Anyway, this chapter isn't much, but it's something. I hope you guys enjoy.

The next day, Frisk woke up as she always would. She ate breakfast like she always would. She did everything she usually did. The only difference was the pain she was feeling inside.

Around lunch time, Asriel asked her a question that almost killed her on the inside.

"Hey, Frisk, you know that girl I like?"

"Yeah?"

"Since Valentine's Day is coming up, would you mind helping me find her a gift?"

Frisk gulped. "I guess!" She tried to be enthusiastic. So they headed off to the store, to find a gift.

~~--time skip--~~

"Thanks so much Frisk!" Asriel said, back at home holding the flowers.

"No problem. I'm gonna go upstairs." Frisk said and left promptly. "I wonder what's with her. She's been acting weird lately." Asriel said to himself.

Frisk went up to her room and sat on her bed. She checked UnderNet and some messages. One of the messages was from Sans.

"hey- how did it go"

"how did what go" Frisk replied.

"remember: i told u wat to do when telling him so how did it go"

Frisk realized what he was talking about. She didn't respond, and just put her phone in sleep mode and laid down. She sighed, and just decided to go to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

Asriel came upstairs later to see Frisk lying in bed, snoring softly. The time was 9:53 PM. It was late, so he decided to go to sleep as well. They had school tomorrow, after all.

\------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up the next morning, and started to get ready for school. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, the same old things.

Asriel, on the other hand, was running quite a bit late. He scurried from room to room, getting his clothes, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, and barely got to school in time. 

Both of the children were extremely stressed out, but for extremely different reasons. Asriel was concerned about his grades going down from lack of sleep. Frisk was concerned about what Asriel had said that day. Who could he like?

This was going to be a long day.


	13. well, well, well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough*

Sooooooooooooo......

 

how are you guys doing?

 

It's been a while, hasn't it?

 

Like... two years or so? If I remember correctly...

 

I don't know if anyone still pays attention to this after I've been gone for so long, buuuuuuuuut

if you haven't noticed, this story's kiiiiiinda dead. I'm really sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be continuing this, or any other stories on this site.

 

HOWEVER! I MAY do something in the future, no promises, though. We'll see. For now, I hope you guys have a good day. I may be checking in here more often, but if I do ever make a new story on here it'll be something completely different and I might have a friend help me, dunno.

Alright, that's about it. See you all later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to comment with any criticism, as my writing is crappy lol. Also let me know what you thought. Alright, see you around!


End file.
